


Simple Mistakes

by Missesbean



Category: Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: It just kind of happened.





	Simple Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Un'beta'd. All mistakes are my own.   
> If you found this by googling yourself, friends, teammates, relatives, turn back now and save all of us the embarrassment. 
> 
> Just a short little diddy that popped into my head.

Why the hell was everybody looking at him with that face?  Tyson gave EJ a narrowed glance with his eyebrows cocked as the older defenseman smirked and nudged Yaki.  Seriously, what was going on?  Why was everybody giving him  _ that _ look?   Tyson walked down the hall to the weights, focused on finding the right playlist when Varly, fucking Varly even, gave him a chuckle and a smirk as he jogged by Tyson on his way down the track.  What the hell was this all about? 

 

He flipped his camera on his phone and looked at his face, making sure he didn’t have anything there, then checked his teeth for food.  Nothing.  He pushed the sleeves up on his long sleeve gray Avs shirt just a bit, annoyed they kept falling down.  It felt too long, but he’d grabbed it out of the dresser this morning, just like usual.  

 

Tyson 2 knocked arms with him as he walked beside him towards a weights machine as Tys had gotten to the machines.  He didn’t say anything, just gave him that goofy ass grin and moved towards a machine, plopping down to start his workout.  

 

Seriously, if people kept giving him that look he was going to explode.  What the fuck?  He put his earbuds in though, and found an open treadmill by Kerfy and got himself situated, before starting his workout. 

 

Slowly, his teammates all circulated in and out, acknowledging each other, waving, chirping, the normal. Tyson joined in now and then, but was always returned that stupid little smirk and smile that everybody seemed to have for him today.  He was starting to get annoyed, and was going to make a scene when Nate and Gabe came in.  

 

Nate and Tys exchanged dorkly little waves and nods, as per usual, before Nate got situated on a bike.  Gabe came to the free treadmill beside Tyson and settled in, looking over at Tyson with a small smile.  The smile just for him.   **“Morning.”**  He winked at Tyson  and settled into a warm up pace.   **“Nice shirt.”** He nodded towards the mirror where Tyson could see the back of his shirt.  Oh god.  No.  

 

It wasn’t.  Oh shit.  His face went through shock, horror, embarrassment, a bit of pride, and back to embarrassment, all in about fifteen seconds.   **“Oh my god.”**

 

**“Relax, Brutes,”** Gabe gave him a wink, chuckling as he picked up the pace.  **“Now the guys don’t have to assume you’re mine. . .it’s obvious.”** He laughed and plugged in his earbuds, but not before he gave Tyson a wink that sent shivers straight to his spine.   At least he knew why the sleeves were too long. 

 

Nate, who’d missed it all, came over to Tyson to annoy him just a little, ya know, friend things.  **“Dude. You have Landeskog on your back.  Probably not the smartest way to throw it all out in the open.”**  He gave Tyson a laugh before shaking his head and took off down the row of machines.  

 

Tyson’s face flushed again, but he didn’t have any words right now.  That was why everybody was staring at him.  He was mortified, but now, it would be totally obvious if he went and changed right away.  So, he tucked his head down, and kept running, increasing his pace.  He’d make no eye contact, finish his workout, and shower and change.  Easy enough.  

  
  



End file.
